yandere_simulatorfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Генка Кунахито
Генка Кунахито (англ. Genka Kunahito) ― методистка в Akademi High School и небольшой элемент геймплея. Внешний вид Генка носит черное платье с очень низким вырезом, раскрывая её декольте. У неё коричневые волосы, собранные в маленький пучок, за красными очками видны светло-карие глаза. Генка также носит красную ленту на шее и красные очки. Личность Генка косвенно повлияла на становление правонарушителей, когда игнорировала сообщения об издевательствах из-за недостатка доказательств. Поэтому, она чувствует себя ответственной за них. Ей дали 10 недель для того, чтобы вернуть всё на свои места, а иначе они будут исключены из школы, а Генка уволена директором школы. Она отстранила от занятий Осоро Шидесу, чтобы у неё была возможность изменить правонарушителейYandere Simulator Delinquent Backstory. Отношения Мать Генки Мать Генки не любящая/заботливая/игривая, но и не холодная. Она не безумно строгая, но очевидно «твёрдая». Возможно, молодая Генка сравнивала себя и свою мать, и всегда чувствовала, что ни в чём не могла сравнится с ней; способность вызывать уважение у других, мудрость, позволявшая найти правильное решение любой проблемы, или эмпатия, чтобы помочь тому, кто обратился к ней за помощью. Генка видела только хорошее в своей матери, и всегда чувствовала, что она не сможет стать такой, как она. Даже когда её мать говорила «Я горжусь тобой», это не значило ничего для Генки, потому что по её мысленным меркам она не была похожа на её представление своей матери. Вероятно, у Генки был слишком идеализированный, нереалистичный образ её матери. Но не смотря на то, что её образ матери был неточным, это всё равно было к лучшему, так как это заставляло её самосовершенствоваться всю её жизнь. Так как мысленный образ матери Генки был скорее фантазией, чем реальностью, возможно, что Генка на самом деле не очень часто виделась со своей матерью, поэтому он был выстроен на нескольких мимолётных воспоминаниях и событиях, каждое из которых только укрепляло её образ идеальной женщины. Также, возможно что мать Генки умерла, когда она была ещё очень молода, что означает, что у Генки просто не было шанса увидеть недостатки своей матери, и она просто осталась с воспоминаниями о том, что её мать имела все позитивные черты и была очень уважаемым человекомGenka and her mother relationship.. Геймплей Аяно может сама зайти в её кабинет, чтобы сообщить ей о том, что кто-то нарушил школьные правила. Также, Аяно окажется здесь, если учитель или студенческий совет заметит, как Аяно нарушает школьные правила. Отчисление соперницы Аяно должна принести 5 доказательств того, что соперница нарушает школьные правила, по одному в день. Если Аяно сможет принести все 5, методистка отчислит соперницу. Отчисление Аяно Если она попыталась атаковать учителя, перетащить тело или убить кого-то, Аяно немедленно исключат. Когда учитель застаёт Аяно за чем-то сомнительным, она отправит её к методистке. Здравомыслие повышается до 100 %, когда Аяно попадает в кабинет. Методистка строго поинтересуется о причинах такого поведения, и у Аяно будет несколько секунд, чтобы объясниться. * Промолчать / Silence ** Если игрок не выберет ни одного варианта за ограниченное количество времени, Аяно просто промолчит. Методистка будет разочарована таким детским поведением и отстранит ученицу от занятий. * Попробовать оправдаться / Excuse ** Если игрок выберет этот вариант, Аяно попытается обосновать, почему этот инцидент ― просто недопонимание, а не реальное правонарушение. Первый раз Генка примет оправдания и отпустит Аяно. Если игрок выберет этот вариант снова, попавшись на том же нарушении, что и в прошлый раз, методистка разозлится и накажет Аяно. Попробовать оправдаться.png Реакция Генки на оправдание.png * Солгать / Lie ** Если игрок выберет этот вариант, Аяно попытается солгать, но это будет звучать слишком глупо, чтобы убедить Генку и Аяно будет наказана. Солгать.png Реакция Генки на ложь.png * Извиниться / Apologize ** Если игрок выберет этот вариант, Аяно извинится и пообещает больше так не делать. Первый раз Генка примет извинение и отпустит Аяно. Если игрок выберет этот вариант снова, попавшись на том же нарушении, что и в прошлый раз, методистка разозлится и накажет Аяно. Извиниться.png Реакция Генки на оправдание.png * Заигрывать / Flirt ** Если Аяно попытается флиртовать с Генкой, она разозлится и отправит её домой до конца дня. Заигрывать.png Реакция Генки на ложь.png * Угрожать / Threaten ** Если Аяно попытается угрожать Генке, она придёт в ярость и немедленно исключит её, в независимости от обстоятельств. Угрожать.png Реакция Генки на ложь.png * ????? (обвинить правонарушителей / blame the delinquents) ** Изначально эта опция не будет доступна. Чтобы её разблокировать, Аяно должна заказать услугу «предоставить информацию о методистке» у Инфо-чан за 10 панцушотов. ** Если игрок выберет эту опцию, Аяно обвинит правонарушителей в том, что она вынуждена каким-либо образом нарушать школьные правила из-за них. Генка поверит ей, и отпустит Аяно, а затем предпримет какие-либо меры. Если Аяно успешно обвинит их 6 раз, методистка исключит их. Эта опция не сработает 2 раза для одного и того же нарушения, или если правонарушители уже исключены или мертвы. Обвинить правонарушителей.png Реакция Генки на обвинение правонарушителей.png Наказание Аяно Если Аяно не сможет оправдаться, она будет наказана. Время и суровость наказания зависит от того, первый ли раз Аяно нарушила школьные правила, какой вариант ответа она выбрала, и насколько тяжёлый был проступок. * Досрочное отстранение: первое наказание. Аяно будет отправлена домой и потеряет остаток дня. * Отстранение на два дня: второе наказание. Аяно будет отправлена домой досрочно и не сможет придти в школу на следующий день. * Отстранение на три дня: третье наказание. Аяно будет отправлена домой, и не сможет придти в школу следующие два дня. * Отстранение на четыре дня: четвёртое наказание. Аяно будет отправлена домой, и не сможет придти в школу следующие три дня. * Отстранение на пять дней: пятое наказание. Аяно будет отправлена домой, и не сможет придти в школу следующие четыре дня. * Исключение: шестое наказание или выбор опции «угрожать». Аяно будет исключена и игра закончится. Факты * Её имя является игрой слов ― Genkakunahito (厳格な人) переводится как «Дисциплинированный». * Её внешность является комбинацией Мэйко Шираки из аниме Prison-School, директрисы Фиоры из League of Legends и ещё одного персонажем, о котором YandereDev умолчалdo you play lol? Because the new counselor looks like Fiora headmistress ����. * Документ электронной таблицы ― это информация, отображаемая в файле «Students.JSON» в файлах игры. Электронная таблица в игре не изменится при редактировании файла JSON. * YandereDev считает, что она также является школьным психологомSchool Therapist. * Генка очень уважает свою мать и пытается ей подражать.Questions about Genka's mother. ** YandereDev воображает, что она и её мама почти идентичны внешнему виду. * Почти каждый в школе ожидает, что она станет новой директрисой, когда Кочо Шайона уйдет в отставку. * Если бы она не была методисткой, она была бы секретарём Кочо или вице-директором5 Questions for YandereDev. * Возможно, в будущем, чтобы исключить правонарушителей из школы, Аяно должна будет завоевать доверие методистки, донося на других учениковOne simple question. * Возможно, в будущем, если все правонарушители будут мертвы, анимация Генки изменится, чтобы показать, насколько она опустошена, но это не уберёт её из школыQUESTION What will happen if you kill all the delinquents?. * Скорее всего, Аяно сможет найти mp3 файлы на ноутбуке Генки, в которых она рассказывает о каждом правонарушителе и о его проблеме/причине, из-за которой над ним издевались. Получив эту информацию, Аяно сможет помочь каждому правонарушителю решить их проблемы и заставить их стать такими, какими они были раньшеGenka's tapes confirmed?. ** Генка не станет хранить свои мысли на кассетах, как Риоба Аиши, Журналист и Кочо Шайона. ** Скорее всего, будет возможно либо заполучить эти файлы, либо предложить Кунахито помощь напрямую. *** Аяно демонстрирует поведение любимца учителя, фотографируя учеников, нарушающих правила, и показывая снимки методистке. Так Аяно сможет завоевать её доверие, и Генка даст Аиши конкретные задания для исправления правонарушителей. *** Кунахито не собирается принимать помощь в перевоспитании правонарушителей, считая это лишь дополнительным бременем. Тогда Аяно сможет выкрасть эти mp3 файлы, когда женщины не будет в офисе, либо попросить Инфо-чан взломать её компьютер. Источники en:Genka Kunahito de:Genka Kunahito es:Genka Kunahito it:Genka Kunahito pl:Genka Kunahito pt-br:Genka Kunahito fr:Genka Kunahito zh-tw:Genka Kunahito Категория:Взрослые Категория:Персонал Категория:Строгий (характер) Категория:Геймплей Категория:Персонажи Категория:Неубиваемые